


Natural Flair: All Neidhart And No Knickers

by flickawhip



Series: Natural Flair [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, NXT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte wins the NXT belt... and a girl.RP Fic.Not even real.





	Natural Flair: All Neidhart And No Knickers

Charlotte Flair had the NXT belt. She was smiling even as she hopped out the ring, she had continued smiling as she had photos with her 'daddy Flair' and she had smiled as she made her way back to her rooms. She was finally getting changed when a knock came at her door. 

"Come in."

She had continued to change, smiling at the sight of Stephanie and a blushing woman. 

"Your gift Miss Flair."

Stephanie had pushed the girl to her knees and left. Charlotte had smiled, made her way closer and spoken softly. 

"Get up, I don't need you on your knees Nat... I already made you beg tonight."

Nattie smiled softly and got up. Charlotte had laughed softly, kissing her gently. 

"Okay sexy girl?"

Nattie murred into the kiss and nodded.

"Yes thank you Charlotte."

"You liar... you keep limping."

Charlotte teased, moving to stroke her cheek gently. 

"It hurting much?"

"A little..."

Nattie admitted. 

"Sit down... on the bed..." 

Charlotte murmured, all but carrying Nattie to the bed, kissing her gently. Nattie murred and did as she was asked. 

"What hurts most Sweetness?"

"My Knees."

Charlotte had knelt in front of her, slowly removing the pads and taking a closer look, moving to stroke her knees softly before dipping to kiss them softly. 

"Let me look after you Sweetness?"

"Yes please."

"Lie back on the bed for me darling."

Nattie quickly did as she was told. Charlotte smiled and moved to undress her. Nattie purred and let herself be undressed. 

"Such a sexy girl."

"Thank you."

"Let me love you?"

"Please do."

Charlotte soon undressed herself, moving to kneel over Nattie and kiss her softly, even as she moved to cup and tease her breasts. Nattie mewed into the kiss. 

"Mmm, you like that Sweetie?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Yes please, yes please."

Charlotte smiled, slowly running her hands south. Nattie mewed and shivered with pleasure. 

"Open your legs baby."

Nattie spread her legs wide. Charlotte smiled and moved to tease her clit. Nattie soon mewled. Charlotte smiled, pushing in and soon setting a pace. Nattie's mewls got louder and louder. 

"Come for me baby."

Nattie soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
